Marissa Jaret Winokur
Marissa Jaret Winokur (born February 2, 1973), sometimes credited as Marissa Winokur, is an American actress known for her performance as Tracy Turnblad in the highly successful Broadway musical adaptation of John Waters' film Hairspray, as well as her work on the Pamela Anderson sitcom Stacked. Some of her other TV Credits include Curb Your Enthusiasm, Moesha, The Steve Harvey Show, Just Shoot Me!, [Felicity, and Dharma & Greg. She was a contestant on the popular reality competition series Dancing With the Stars and went on to host the similar Dance Your Ass Off. Most recently she was serving as a co-host on the daily daytime talk show The Talk, but did not return in 2011. Instead she would focus on her clothing line and a new cable TV show. Early life Winokur was born in New York City, the daughter of Maxine, a teacher, and Michael Winokur, an architect. She is Jewish. Winokur was a cheerleader and captain of her high school soccer team at Fox Lane High School. She later studied at The American Musical and Dramatic Academy, graduating from the integrated program. Career Stage, screen and television Winokur won the 2003 Tony Award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical, Drama Desk Award, Theatre World Award, and Outer Critics Circle Award for her performance in Hairspray. After she started her run in Hairspray, Winokur was diagnosed with cancer, but she informed none of her cast-mates or any of the members of the crew to prevent them from worrying about her. She underwent the surgery later in 2003; after her recovery and declaration of being cancer-free, she was healthy enough to return to Broadway. It is said that while traveling to and from her cancer surgery she sang "Good Morning Baltimore," one of the musical's show-stoppers. She made her first appearance on Broadway after successfully undergoing cancer treatment. She had previously appeared on Broadway as "Pink Lady Jan" in the revival of Grease. Winokur has also played roles in films such as American Beauty, Never Been Kissed, Teaching Mrs. Tingle, the send-up Scary Movie, Beautiful Girl (for ABC Family), Fever Pitch and Fugly, and she provided one of the voices in Shrek the Halls, a CGI-animated holiday-oriented film. Winokur co-starred in the TV series Stacked, which starred season 15 last place contestant Pamela Anderson. She also appeared on an episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm where she lost a physical fight with Larry David over the first appointment at a doctor's office. She was called Marissa Winokur in the episode, but was credited simply as "Woman In Elevator." Marissa was set to star in a new comedy pilot for CBS titled Fugly, from the creator of My Name Is Earl. The show was originally pitched to Fox Broadcasting Company as a vehicle for Pamela Anderson, but was turned down in favor of Stacked. It was later revamped into a television film and aired to poor reviews in 2007. She returned to Hairspray on December 9, 2008 and played Tracy until the show's closing on January 4, 2009. Winokur hosted the reality competition series Dance Your Ass Off on the Oxygen Network. Winokur is scheduled to appear in the documentary Broadway: The Next Generation, and in October 2010 she joined Julie Chen, Holly Robinson Peete, Sharon Osbourne, Leah Remini, and Sara Gilbert in a new talk show, The Talk, that is intended to focus on stories of parenting, everyday life and events in the headlines. The program began airing on CBS October 18, 2010. On January 14, 2011, she announced via People Magazine that she would be leaving The Talk to focus on her clothing line and a new cable TV show she was developing. She reprised the role of Tracy Turnblad in the Hollywood Bowl production of Hairspray, which ran from August 5-7, 2011. Winokur has joined the cast of TV Land's original sitcom Retired at 35, beginning in the second season. She plays Amy, David’s sister, a sharp-tongued, quick-witted successful saleswoman for a pharmaceutical company with a bubbly personality. The character was originated by Casey Wilson in the show's pilot, but made no other Season 1 appearances. Recording and voice work Winokur is working on recording a children's music album. Her rendition of the song "Baby Face" is featured on the soundtrack for the film Son of the Mask. She performs "The Wish Song" on the 2006 charity album Unexpected Dreams – Songs From the Stars. In 2007, Winokur joined Nikki Blonsky and DWTS season 13 third place contestant Ricki Lake in singing "Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now" on the Hairspray soundtrack; in director John Waters's original film, Lake had originated the role that Winokur (on stage) and Blonsky (on screen, in the film version of the musical) had respectively reprised, that of Tracy Turnblad. Winokur has also lent her voice to several cartoon shows, including American Dad! and King of the Hill. ''Dancing with the Stars'' Winokur is featured on Season 6 of Dancing With the Stars with professional dancer Tony Dovolani. Marissa scored an 18 for her Cha-Cha-Cha her first week and 21 for her Quickstep in week two giving her a combined total of 39 out of 60. In that week's elimination, Marissa was the last female contestant to be saved before Monica Seles was eliminated. In week three, Marissa scored 19 for her Jive to Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend, placing her last on the leader board, but was saved from elimination by the viewer's votes. In week four, Marissa performed a Paso Doble and was praised for her improvements, scoring 24 out of 30. She scored a second 24 out of 30 for her Samba in week five. In week six, Marissa earned a 26 for a Viennese Waltz, her highest score so far. The following week was another success learning two dances, scoring a 27 for her Tango in the Ballroom round and in the Latin round she received 25 for her Rumba. Marissa came third on the combined total leader board with a score of 52 out of 60, beating Shannon Elizabeth and Mario by one point and Cristian de la Fuente by 6 points. Despite being third Marissa found herself in the bottom two alongside Shannon. The following week Marissa performed a Foxtrot and Mambo scoring 25 for both dances scoring a total of 50 out of 60, placing her last on the leader board, but was again saved by the viewer's votes. During her last week on the show, she earned a 26 for both her Rumba and Quickstep. Winokur was eliminated after the semifinal round. Celebrity Big Brother Marissa Jaret Winokur won the first season of Celebrity Big Brother, in 2018. Trivia Winokur, Marissa Jaret Category:Females Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 6 Stars Category:Contestants partnered with Tony Dovolani Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Picked celebrities Category:Winners